tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Mew Mew
Story Hub Link “Almost done…” I said as I shoved a couple stuffed animals into my box. I paused for a moment and smiled. “You can ride with me” I grabbed my panda and held him tightly. “Momoka! It’s snowing!” “I’ll be down soon Aiko.” I put Mr. Panda on my bed and closed the packing box. I still have two or three to fill, but we don’t leave till tomorrow morning so I'll finish later. “Momoka!” “I’m coming!” I ran out my bedroom door, and tripped on a stack of colorful hoops. It was then that I was grateful to have my bedroom downstairs rather than upstairs, or that would have been painful. “Momo-chan are you ok?” My adorable eight-year-old sister asked as she skipped merrily around the room. “I was until I tripped on your hoops, didn’t aunty tell you to pack up your toys?” “Erm… I was but….” She started fidgeting with the bottom of her coat. “…But?” “There’s too much stuff…” I walked over to her bedroom door. “Well at least you have half of it done, right?” I opened the door to find a box fort with her stuffed animals surrounding it. Oh yeah they’re armed with plastic weapons too. Other than that the room was clean. “Oh Aiko… is this what you were working on?” She pointed at her baby bunny and said “Isn’t it cool! I have Berry guarding the front-“ “Wasn’t your bunny named Carol?” “It was until I watched the Mew girls fighting! Momo-chan do you think we will see them?” “Mew girls? You mean the ones on that silly show you watched-“ “It’s not silly! They’re real!” she pouted and hid in her fort. “Ah right, because that channel you watched also has other strange-and completely made up stuff” I sat down outside of the box fort and told her “you can’t believe everything you see on TV, they were using special toys to make them fly. The same stuff they use for horror movies.“ She peaked out of her box window. “Really?” “Yup” I stood up and started packing her stuffed animals into one of the boxes. “Wait! I want Mew Mint first…” “Mint? You mean the blue bird?” “Yeah!” I handed the small bird to her, closed the box, and picked up another box. “Let’s get your things packed so we can go play” “Ok!” Aiko grabbed one of the middle boxes and the entire fort collapsed. “And this is why I always win at Jenga…” We continued filling boxes until the room was empty; aside from the furniture of course. After an hour or so we stopped and grabbed a snack. “I want a tuna sandwich, please!” “Just what I was craving, I’ll make the tuna and you get the bread.” “Ok!” After we made the sandwiches I poured us each a cup of water. After a couple hours we finished packing our things and ran outside to play in the snow. We built our first snowman of the day along with a snow dog, but the head on the dog kept falling off. “It’s no use, it just won’t stay on.” I said as I went to the front door. “I’m going to make hot chocolate, want some Aiko?” “Definitely!” Soon after she began singing about hot chocolate. I glanced at the kitchen clock, or at least where it would have been if it wasn’t already packed away… “Oh well, aunty should be here soon anyway.” I started the kettle and peeked outside to make sure Aiko hadn’t done something foolish. Aunty was driving up to the house; we always had to drive to go places. Walking to town would take hours, and as much as I love the solitude I would like to ride my bike or walk places instead. I chuckled to myself thinking how excited Aiko would be if she knew we were moving to the same area as her ‘Mew girls’ lived, or at least where they appeared. “Momoka are you ready to go?” Aunty walked into the house with a bag of snacks and juice boxes. “Yup and Aiko’s things are all packed too, did you buy me pocky?” “Yes I remembered your pocky. Go get Aiko we are going to head off in a minute.” “Really? What about the boxes?” “The moving truck will be here soon; Kazuki and his brothers will be taking care of loading the boxes into the truck.” “Kazuki?...” He went to college a few years ago; I don’t remember what he went to study, but it’s going to be strange seeing him again. “Oh and Momoka it turns out Kazuki is going to stay with us when we move! Isn’t that great?” I remember not liking him much, but I don’t remember why… “Yeah that’s great.” The three of us got in the car and every hour or so aunty and I would switch driving. Aiko was restless, but managed to behave on the ride. She snacked on cashews and a few oranges, drew different animals, and slept when she got too bored. I gave her my panda about halfway through the drive to keep her happy. It was almost 5:45am by the time we arrived. I was ready to go inside and pass out on the first piece of furniture I saw, and aunty stopped to carry Aiko into our new house. It was bigger than our other house, and the yard was fenced off too. As interesting as it was I still wanted to go to sleep. Category:Stories Category:MiokoTanaka Category:Chapters and Episodes